


【ianson】生日礼物

by givenchan



Category: ianson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ianson, mirror
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenchan/pseuds/givenchan
Summary: a story about anson kong s birthday present





	【ianson】生日礼物

本来今天是要拍摄的日子，结果临时取消变成了一天休息日。正正巧巧是他生日的一天，难得没有工作，刷手机的时候看到大家争相发送对自己的生日祝福。还没有踏入新一岁的实感。一个一个发过去感谢，回复的差不多了。看了看时间发现差不多到了约定时间。  
门铃响起来，ak去开门。看到门外人是ian，穿的一身休闲，让他进屋。然后收拾一下准备出去吃晚饭。  
tiger还是病恹恹的样子，趴在客厅角落窝里，没睡。一对猫眼看着ak穿着居家拖鞋忙来忙去，拖鞋踢踢踏踏发出声响。ian走过去逗它。他摸摸它的毛发，软的。没有反抗，tiger只是软软的叫了几声，伸着爪子去挠他的手。ak收拾好了，走过来找他，拍下ian和猫一起玩的照片。对方就只是瞄了一眼手机屏幕的相片，然后又突然像是记起什么似的说了“啊，今天我还没有发story庆祝你生日。”  
结果被ak拍了一下肩膀，他搂着他说“不需要那么形式的东西啦，我收拾好了，一起出去吃饭吧。”  
走在街上的时候听着他说生日会的事，“那天肥文都来了你居然不来”听到他这样抱怨，ian笑起来，“我的祝福拍摄都被你发现，我觉得我已经祝福到位了。”对方开玩笑的语气答应。  
“但是我想拉你上来一起唱歌！你不在的话这件事做不到。”对方是坦然的人，这句话要存入江熚生语录里，ian想。  
“我现在就在补偿着，这餐饭我请。”ian少有的说要请他吃饭，对方立刻开心起来，眼前人身上少年气的存在感随着笑容的出现变得浓烈。他琥珀色的眼里被路灯和灯红酒绿撒下细碎的星，江熚生的眼睛是宝石，这是陈卓贤的世间真理之一。  
吃饱餍足之后回家，时间还早，他弟弟也还没回家，ian不想走那么早，在他家又和猫玩起来。“成日陪着猫玩，也不过来陪我玩”ak开始撒娇的话就真的是顶不住的语气。“哪里有成日？”他反驳，看着ak在玩手机。他走过去也坐在沙发上，故意歪倒在他大腿上，男人的大腿和女人完全不一样，不是肉感的或者极其纤细的，介于两者之间的感觉。玩手机的间隙有一搭没一搭的交谈，不吵，难得不吵的江熚生，倒是令人安心。之前他有说过那人的活跃程度可以吵的让人头痛，到头说来不如说自己也是去纵容他的吵闹和活力肆意生长的帮凶。  
ian的重量倒是让ak的腿有点麻。“脚麻了，起来让我的大腿休息一下。”他轻轻推他脑袋。结果对方出乎意料的顽劣的丝毫不动，“那你拿出点诚意来啊江熚生先生。”  
江老板突然猜不到对方意图。  
“你亲我一口我再起来，不然等着大腿报废。”对面的条件很严苛，“不知道江老板怎么选？”  
ak突然希望陈卓贤要是不会说话就好了。开口要么是在诱惑他要么是在诱惑别人，他是海中塞壬转世吧。所以他只是犹豫了一会儿，就毫不犹豫地选择亲吻他。若能唇齿交缠的话，腿麻只是一件微不足道的小事罢了。ian开头楞了一下，然后娴熟的配合，轻轻咬对方下唇，舌头扫过齿列然后交缠起来。陈卓贤的嘴巴除了用来唱歌是极佳的，用来接吻也同样是美物。陈卓贤的手摸到他金棕的头发间，按着他的头去加深亲吻，头发因为染太多次发质变差了，他有些怀念他以前的黑发了，那时候发质好，嘛，也没关系，眼前人是他就没问题。  
门那边传来钥匙转动咔哒声响，两人慌慌张张分开，像个没事人一样聊天，但是门没开。弟弟在门外开门，但是发现开不了，弄了好一会不行决定按铃，ak才想起来自己好像不小心把门给反锁了，去开门，腿麻让他几乎踉踉跄跄的扑到门边，好不容易站好了才开门，看见弟弟站在门外，心虚抢先一步开口道歉“不好意思，我刚刚进屋时顺手锁了门......”弟没有怪他，反而是开口祝他生快。  
“生日快乐哥哥！”然后换鞋子发现鞋架的拖鞋少了一双，问他“你的朋友来帮你庆祝生日吗？”  
“是的，是ian。”“噢，ian哥”弟弟的反应见怪不怪了，弟弟穿好拖鞋走进客厅和ian打招呼，进厨房放了一下打包回来的菜，哥哥跟进来，看了看时钟发现时间已经接近十一点，他想了想今天自己说不定要睡客厅，光想着就有点困。他跟哥哥说他想睡觉，ian几时回去。不出意外的得到哥哥意料之中的回应“那么晚了，现在外面危险，ian留下来一晚，明天再回。”  
“嗯，那你们倒是快去洗澡刷牙睡觉。我今晚可以睡客厅”弟弟像是看破一切的样子。然后去房间洗澡抛下后面两个人在客厅，他可不想当电灯泡。  
“我知道了。”ak心想。  
ak转头就和ian说“ian，现在好晚了，不如今晚在我家睡。”弟弟在房里听见他哥说话的语气是鬼都看的出来的开心。  
“哈，不太好吧，你的床好小躺不下。”ian不出意外的推脱。  
“没事，我弟睡客厅。”ak咬咬牙，最后选择了坑弟弟。  
“也行。”ian想了想是无法推脱了，他也不想推脱，那就从心好了。  
洗漱过后，因为没有带衣服所以穿了ak的衣服，所以两个人味道闻起来是一样的。  
ian不打算爬上床，ak吵着要一起睡，本来他的床就不大，还是上铺。弟弟听着他在房间吵吵嚷嚷的声音，过来一脸嫌弃的关了门，关门前对ian留下一句劝戒“我哥睡觉好吵，希望你睡得着。”然后门把门关了。  
最终拗不过ak的请求，ian把灯关了还是爬到上铺，床窄，这本来就不应该睡两个人。所以两人靠的很近。视觉被黑暗暂时剥夺，嗅觉灵敏了ian闻得到他身上的沐浴露味道。  
离十二点已经很近很近了。  
“江熚生。”他突然说出他的真名。江熚生在黑暗中看不清对方的表情，“嗯？”。  
“生日快乐，快十二点了，你想要什么生日礼物？”他这样说，江熚生想起来这是陈卓贤今天第一次和他说生日快乐，不是第一个，但是当最后一个也不错。  
“我想要......”江熚生话还没说完就被突如其来的吻打断了。这个吻很短，不是刚刚在客厅里的那样，而是像是给小孩子糖果奖励似的。他在黑暗中睁着眼，视野逐渐适应黑暗所以模糊看得见陈卓贤在看着他笑。  
“我没有准备生日礼物，所以亲你一口当礼物算了。”他的尾音带着上扬语调。  
江熚生才反应过来“嗯？这么敷衍吗？”  
“啊，还有上次你亲我的利息没有还你，我抱着你睡觉吧。”然后他手拥过来，带着热和暖，还有他的气息。江熚生睡在床靠墙的一面所以逃无可逃，被抱了个满怀，他倒也笑着顺从的回抱，然后陷入沉睡。

end


End file.
